Beamforming microphone arrays with steerable directional pick up patterns are widely used to improve signal to noise ratio of an audio signal. A source tracker is often used to track the direction of an audio source, and to provide that information to the microphone array so that the microphone array may target its beamforming at the audio source. However, the source tracker sometimes consumes resources, such as power, in an inefficient manner, or produces inaccurate results. These and other shortcomings are identified and addressed by the disclosure.